Bob Saves the Hedgehogs
Bob Saves the Hedgehogs (retitled Bob Saves the Porcupines in the US dub) is the second episode of the first season. 'Plot' Bob, Scoop, Roley and Muck are going to resurface the road by the side of Farmer Pickles' field. While they are making their way to the site, Spud and Travis are standing beside the road. Travis notices a family of peculiar spiny animals and attempts to bring them to Spud's attention. Spud, however, is too busy trying to scare crows, even though there are none. Spud believes this is because he does the job so well, but Travis calls him over again. He comments that the creatures are like "a bunch of upside-down hairbrushes", to which Spud responds by saying they are actually hedgehogs. Travis had never seen those in that area before, since they usually come out during the night. Spud believes the hedgehogs had woken up because of hunger, and they soon start crawling off into the distance. Travis says he simply hoped the hedgehogs knew how to cross the road. Meanwhile, Bob, Scoop, Muck and Roley screech onto the site of the road, with Muck dumping the new gravel into place and Scoop spreading it evenly. Back at Bob's yard, Lofty plays with a spare tyre while Pilchard is asleep, and it ends up rolling until it falls next to her. Scoop had finished spreading the new gravel over the road, and Bob tells Roley to flatten it. However, the hedgehog family comes out from behind a bush and starts walking towards the road as Roley gets to work. Bob and Scoop warn Roley of their presence and he stops just a few inches away from them. At the yard, Lofty picks up a bigger tyre and swings it sideways with great concentration, aiming to make it land in a specific spot. He inadvertently ends up throwing it right where Pilchard sleeps, which startles her and makes him apologize for it. At the site of the road, Bob orders Roley to reverse, but the hedgehogs show up again, this time right behind him. Scoop and Muck warn Roley and Bob tries to stop him, but right before he is about to run them over, Muck swiftly catches them and brings them to safety. Roley's excuse is that he was making up a song while he was reversing. Bob asks the machines what could be done about the hedgehog family once the road is reopened, and asks them for ideas. Scoop suddenly remembers how humans may get across a busy road; Bob thinks he is alluding to a pedestrian bridge, but then realizes that Scoop is thinking about building a subway (underpass) for the hedgehogs and congratulates him for the idea. Muck informs Bob that the hedgehogs cannot simply be around during the maintenance work, and Bob suggests to take them to his yard in the meantime. He also tells Muck to bring some large pipes on the way back to the road. Bob phones Wendy to inform her that Muck is returning with the four hedgehogs and to bring the pipes. Muck arrives at the yard and puts the hedgehogs down, and they start crawling off. Lofty, who is afraid of mice, is instantly frightened and starts whining frantically, thinking the hedgehogs are "mice with spikes". Wendy comes out to see what the noise is all about and tries to calm Lofty down, telling him they are harmless; That is, until one of them touches Pilchard, who gets one of its spines stuck in her foot. Scoop digs the foundations for the hedgehog subway, while Muck gets loaded with the pipes and goes back to the site of the road, where he/she unloads them. Bob calls Wendy again to inform her the pipes had arrived, and asks for the hedgehogs to be brought back from the yard. Wendy gets the hedgehogs into a basket and sends Lofty with them to Bob and the others. By the time the hedgehogs have arrived back, Bob had finished building the subway. The hedgehogs go in while Bob and the others say goodbye, and they safely cross to the other side. Bob and his team proceed to head back home. 'Characters' *Bob *Wendy *Pilchard *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Spud *Farmer Pickles (mentioned) 'Trivia' *This is the first episode whose title was changed in the American dub. *This episode marks the first appearance of Travis and Spud. *This was the first Episode to have Roley say his catchphrase, Rock And Roll. 'Goofs' * In the American dub, the hedgehogs are incorrectly called "porcupines" when they are clearly hedgehogs. * In the shot where Roley rolls towards the hedgehogs, brass wires can be seen under his roof. 'Quotes' *'Travis': They're like a bunch of upside down hairbrushes. *'Spud': (laughs) Don't be daft, Travis. They're hedgehogs, they are. *'Travis': Well, I've never seen them around here before. *'Spud': Ah, well; Hedgehogs usually come out at night, you see. I expect they woke up 'cause they're hungry. ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Scoop': Wait a minute! How would people get across a busy road? *'Bob': On a bridge? *'Scoop': No. Don't think over, think under! *'Bob': You mean, build a subway! What a good idea! We'd better get to work. ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Lofty': Mice! Mice! Mice with spikes! *'Wendy': (chuckles) You big silly billy, Lofty. They're hedgehogs! Look, they're harmless ... Oh, well, almost. 'In Other Languages' Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bob Saves The Day Episodes Category:Scoop Saves the Day Episodes